night_head_genesisfandomcom-20200215-history
Image Policy
Image Policy to help get the best images to illustrate the Night Head Wiki. Using Images * When the "Upload a new version of this file" function is used to upload a higher quality resolution of a given image file, that image file is to be flagged to the admins so that the older version of that file can be removed from the history stack. In addition, if a higher quality duplicate of an existing file is uploaded under a different filename, the old lower quality file is to be flagged for deletion to prevent image duplication. * When uploading images on Gallery articles, it is recommended that the uploaded images should contain only the character, whose gallery it belongs to, as well as the right order. *When uploading or adding an image to a Character Image Gallery, please refrain yourself from uploading images that contain multiple characters irrelevant to the gallery's title and let one character be the focus of the image. E.g. If you want to upload an image of Naoya Kirihara, make sure that he's the center of the image and avoid any other character from the series to be displayed on the image. This way, the Character Image galleries represent images focused on the individual characters. *'Image Sources': Only images from official sources, such as the manga, anime and databooks, may be used on all the articles. *The resolution size of each image should contain a width bigger than the height. Any other images that doesn't meet this requirement shouldn't me used on Character Image Galleries until we have found a proper way to display cropped images. *When displayed on articles in a gallery, use a Photo orientation tool for cropping the images to make them all landscape. Quality We prioritize the best quality of images on this Wiki and that also means that: *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text in manga pictures, primarily dialogue of characters and text added by the scanlators such as the name of the scanlation group, should also be removed if possible. This may mean physically erasing it yourself. This is to prevent spoilers as well as making the image as clear as possible. File Name * The file name should be descriptive of what the image actually depicts or is used for. Long strings of numbers or gibberish constitutes bad file names. However, file names that are vague in what the image is used for are also bad. This is because it is necessary to keep images clearly separated from each other, so users can search for the image by its file name. If it has a poor file name, duplicates are likely to be uploaded and will most likely get renamed. * It would be great to use the 'description' option when uploading an image (especially if it's official sources the images were originally uploaded on).This includes describing what the image was originally used for, e.g; "Natsuki Kizuna Given Illustration Collection released this summer." It is not a must to include a description of an image, but it would be most appreciated if one chooses to include detailed as descriptions as possible. Note Violate the rules and you'll risk getting a warning. Three warnings is likely to earn you a block, so treat the site and members of the site with respect and communicate with common sense, this will result in good spirits arouind the Night Head Wiki! Got any questions about the Wiki Policies? Feel free to Contact us! Category:Policy